As existing unlicensed wireless communications bands become congested (for example, those bands around 5 GHz), additional bands around 3.5 GHz, not previously allocated for unlicensed use (e.g., new bands), may be opened by the communications regulatory agencies for such use. However, the lower frequencies may make it unfeasible or impractical to continue with the 20 MHz (and multiples of 20 MHz) bandwidths that have become common, especially for those devices that conform to various communications standards, such as but not limited to IEEE 802.11ax version D1.0 published November 2016. Narrower bandwidths, such as 10 MHz, are feasible but cannot be mapped directly into the 20 MHz format without sacrificing throughput, and might have to operate as a separate radio from devices that use the legacy 20 MHz bandwidth. This might require the 20 MHz bandwidth (and multiples thereof) channels and the 10 MHz bandwidth (and multiples thereof) channels to operate independently of each other, possibly eliminating any chance for them to operate in an integrated manner. This would greatly complicate those networks that have both legacy channels using bandwidths that are multiples of 20 MHz and newer channels using bandwidths that are multiples of 10 MHz.